Traits
Expedient - Base move speed increased by 1m. Full Sprint speed increased by 1m. Elusive - The character gains a +2 trait bonus to evasion. Proficient - The character may select weapon proficiency with any two additional weapons. The Gift - This character is a Psion and may use Psi abilities. Also immediately grants a single novice psych. Ctrl Alt Kill - Any one computing device the character operates gains +1 process. This ability does not affect devices with 4 or more processes. Nightwalker - The character gains +1m to Sneak Speed Intense Training - This character receives one aptitude point to upgrade one of his or her aptitudes. Reaver - May wield a one-handed melee weapon and a one-handed ranged weapon simultaneously without penalty. Commando - May wield two one-handed ranged weapons simultaneously without penalty. Gladiator - May wield two one-handed melee weapons simultaneously without penalty. Anarchy! - A successful attack or attack of opportunity that deals at least one point of damage grants +1 Damage and -1 Accuracy. This bonus can be earned multiple times and stacks with itself. If the character goes a full combat round without gaining at least one stack of Anarchy!, all stacks of Anarchy! are lost. Psych 101 - Requires The Gift Trait, grants a free novice psych pick. Child of Fortune - Once per 24 hours, this character may reroll any roll they have made and take the new result. Alternatively, this character may reroll any roll that would directly lead to a player character demise (GM discretion). Followup - May open roll on every melee roll. Critical hits may be open rolled with each successive roll being a non-critical hit. Each successive hit counts as a new attack that automatically hits. Macgyver with a Vengeance - The player takes no hit penalties for using an improvised weapon. Judo - The character's unarmed strikes now deal 1d6 damage instead of 1d4. In addition, the character may use an unarmed weapon or unarmed strikes to attack for an attack of opportunity. Point Blank - Gain a 1m attack of opportunity range with firearms which support immediate range. Low Profile - Partial cover (+4 Evasion) counts as full cover (+8 Evasion) for this character. Charger - This character retains their standard action after a bull rush or full sprint. This refunded standard action cannot be used for a ranged attack, but may be used for psychs, operations, or melee attacks. Angel Step - Hazardous or difficult terrain does not slow the character. Psi Endurance - Requires The Gift Trait, increases the level of Psi Strain a character has available to use by 1. Pinpoint - 19s now count as critical hits for weapon rolls. Backstabber - Character gains +8 to-hit bonus when flanking, rather than a +4 bonus. Coup De Grace - This character always scores a critical hit against opponents who are knocked prone. Feint - This character's melee attacks, regardless of whether they connect, push the enemy 1m in any direction. Grappler - This character's standard action is immediately refunded upon a successful grapple. Healing Factor - Receives full health upon an extended (3 hour) rest. Heals all 'soft' damage after a 5m rest. Bullet Witch - The character may execute Psi Psychs as a minor action. Real Soviet Damage - 19s now count as critical hits for weapon rolls. If the player already has the pinpoint trait, 18s now count as critical hits. Safety First - This character is immune to any self-inflicted damage. Bullet Dance - This character's ranged attacks, regardless of whether they connect, push the enemy 1m in any direction. Blood for the blood god - If this character directly strikes a killing blow on a target within 1m with a weapon, he or she immediately gains 1d8 hit points. Uncanny Dodge - The first attack against a character every combat round functions as though the character was in heavy cover (-8 penalty to hit) Section Classified